


Bath in gold

by Nuriajonas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uso de Drogas, incomprensión, mencion al suicidio, mención a las drogas, mención al aborto, mención de depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuriajonas/pseuds/Nuriajonas
Summary: Louis era un joven trabajador que vivía en un asqueroso suburbio de Londres y tenía una familia desestructurada. Harry era un universitario bañado en dinero, que también lidiaba con sus propios demonios internos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfinson/gifts).



Louis debería estar jodidamente sorprendido, ¿no? Debería de haber dejado que su boca cayese en un claro gesto de sorpresa mientras veía a Lottie sollozar fuertemente sobre la mesa de la cocina y Jay acariciaba su espalda con tristeza. Pero no. No lo estaba. En realidad, era algo que él siempre había esperado. Desde el momento en el que Lottie había abandonado la escuela y no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por buscar un trabajo, él sabía que iba a pasar.

"¿Sabes? no quiero escuchar esto," Bisbiseó Louis, realmente molesto -con su hermana, la situación... no sabía-. Estaba recargado sobre la puerta de la cocina, echando todo su peso en ella. "Eres una inconsciente, Lottie."

"¡Ha sido un jodido accidente!" Exclamó Lottie, mientras daba otro leve sollozo y escondía su rostro en sus manos.

"¿Un jodido accidente fue tener relaciones sexuales y quedar embarazada?"

"Solo porque tú seas un jodido gay y no puedas quedarte embarazado no significa que no existan accidentes en las relaciones sexuales." Escupió Lottie, levantando su mirada hacia él y clavando sus ojos claros y furiosos. Louis ni siquiera se inmutó.

"No voy a aguantar esto..." Murmuró dolido, recogiendo su chaqueta de la silla y colocándosela. "Lottie, eres mi hermana ¿está bien? Así que mañana vas a llamarme. Si has decidido que quieres abortar, entonces te acompañaré a la clínica, sostendré tu mano y pagaré los costos aunque eso suponga tener que estar encerrado en esa mierda de cine toda mi vida. Si decides tenerlo, tienes que entender lo que supone. Tienes que ser responsable de lo que hiciste. Mamá no te va a ayudar, ella ya crió a sus hijos."

"Louis," comenzó su madre, quitando la mano de la espalda de su hija y mirándolo con confusión. "es mi hija y es su hogar, siempre va a tener ayuda aquí."

"Jay, tener un hijo no es parir y ya luego se criará solo. Es una cosa jodidamente seria y ella tiene que ser consciente de lo que supone eso." Repuso Louis, con el ceño fruncido. "Le dimos todo lo que pidió. Incluso le compré pastillas anticonceptivas y preservativos, porque prefería que lo hiciese protegiéndose." Le recordó, con rabia en su voz. "¿Has visto en qué barrio vivimos? Ves a madres solteras todos los días, Jay, ves como ni siquiera tienen para pag-"

"¡No me digas como tengo que criar a mi hija!"

"Ya la criaste," Murmuró Louis. "ya ves el resultado."

"¿Qué querías que le dijese, eh?" Jay mantuvo su tono alto, pero se separó de Lottie y se acercó a Louis, enfrentándolo. Su aspecto era deplorable. Tenía grandes ojeras y bolsas en los ojos, sus labios estaban finamente rectos y el pelo parecía un nido de pájaros. Louis ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había visto a su madre bien, contenta- o peinada. "¿Que no mantuviese relaciones sexuales? Te tuve con dieciocho años, ¿con qué cara le digo eso?"

Louis ajustó su chaqueta, dispuesto a marcharse.

"Ese es el maldito problema." Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Quizá podrías ser un buen ejemplo si no estuvieses todo el maldito día drogándote, Jay."

Jay contrajo su rostro, pero no dijo nada, simplemente negó con decepción. ¿Cómo quería, exactamente, que Louis la tratase? No era ningún secreto, Lottie le había preguntado cuando apenas estaba comenzando a entrar en la adolescencia qué eran esas jeringuillas que su madre tenía escondidas detrás de la gaveta del baño. Louis no se lo había dicho, pero terminó sabiéndolo conforme fue creciendo. Aquello no era un secreto entre ellos, pero ninguno lo había dicho en alto hasta ese momento.

"Lou, no..." Lottie susurró desde su lugar, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Y bien, Louis podía querer matar a Lottie ahora mismo, pero a final de cuentas, seguía siendo su hermana y cualquier cosa que ella decidiese, él iba a estar para ella.

"Llámame mañana, ¿está bien?" Preguntó un poco menos enfadado, con un suave tono de voz hacia ella- sin mirar a Jay. Dejó un beso en su frente y le limpió una lágrima, para luego acunar su rostro. "Todo va a estar bien."

Luego se marchó, dejando un portazo sin que le importaba realmente si su otra hermana menor estaba durmiendo o se iba a enterar del drama. Estaba tan furioso. Con Jay, con Lottie, consigo mismo... Lottie no se merecía esa vida. A Louis no le molestaba que su hermana se hubiese quedado embarazada, era, simplemente, que no quería una vida así para ella. No la quería encerrada en un piso pequeño de aquel asqueroso suburbio, pidiendo comida para poder sobrevivir. Louis la quería libre, feliz, realizada. Quería que Lottie triunfara, que tuviese una buena vida- aquella que ni Louis ni Jay le habían podido dar, ni tener.

Zayn y Liam lo estaban esperando en el coche. Louis llegó con su rostro triste y cansado, pero ninguno preguntó nada. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo normal, lo había sido desde siempre- las peleas entre Jay y Louis por cualquier cosa. Así que solo dejaron bromas en el aire para hacerlo sentir mejor y Liam condujo con música indie de fondo mientras reían. Louis casi se alejó de su realidad, cuando tuvo que comenzar el turno en el cine. Se envolvió en palomitas y refrescos, en vender entradas a chicos y chicas que estaban en citas y a ancianos que querían pasar un buen rato. Quitó los chicles del mostrador y luego repuso el líquido de las palomitas de colores. Era casi media-noche cuando se vio con Zayn en la entrada de los cines, la gran cartelera tras ellos.

"Toma," Ofreció el moreno, estirando un cigarro hacia él. Louis estaba tratando de dejar el pequeño vicio que se llevaba la mitad de su paga al mes, pero tenía la cabeza ardiendo por el tema de Lottie, así que solo estiró su brazo hacia el cigarro y recibió el fuego. Inhaló un poco del humo, hasta que Liam salió frotando sus manos y obligándolos a abandonar la entrada para ir hacia el coche. "Oye, Lou, es media-noche, ¿Max tendrá lugar?"

"Es Max," Le respondió con una sonrisa, entrando al coche. No fue hasta que los tres estaban dentro, que volvió a hablar. "da igual a la hora que llegue. Siempre tendrá un par de canciones para mí."

"Y un par de shots de vodka para mí." Liam dijo con una sonrisa amplia, comenzando a conducir el coche. "Más después de un día tan agotador."

"Sip" Acordó el moreno desde la parte de atrás, en un suspiro. "El señor Hord trae a una mujer diferente cada semana y siempre piden esas ordenes de palomitas grandes y nachos. Pero él es tan exigente... ¿cómo se supone que yo prepare unas palomitas? es una simple máquina."

Louis asintió desde su lugar, recargando mejor la espalda en una postura más cómoda.

"Está loco, desde que su mujer lo dejó. Pero ahora mismo no pienses en eso, saldremos, disfrutaremos y te olvidarás de ese viejo."

Louis terminó cantando un par de canciones. Fue fácil para él pararse en el escenario y calentar su voz, rozando la púa contra las cuerdas de la guitarra y cantando suavemente las canciones que había escrito. Max siempre, siempre tenía un lugar para él- porque lo conocía de bastante, sabía cómo era y le tenía especial cariño. Y a él le servía porque a se sacaba un dinero extra y hacia lo que en realidad le gustaba hacer, que era cantar. Así que recibió elogios y propinas, también invitaciones a copas cuando bajó del escenario. Las aceptó todas sonriente y terminó en una esquina del pub con Liam y Zayn, riendo mientras bebían y hablaban de cosas mundanas. A veces, preguntaban por el significado de las canciones que Louis escribía, pero él nunca tenía una respuesta- amor, desamor y de lo jodida que era la vida. Simplemente escribía, hacia unos acordes y formaba la canción. Nunca intentó expresarse a través de ellas, aunque lo hiciese, irremediablemente.

Cuando la música cambió a una más electrónica, Louis miró a Zayn y repiqueteó sus dedos contra el paquete de tabaco del moreno. Asintió, gritándole por encima de la música a Liam que iba a fumar y así, terminó agarrando a Zayn de la mano y este a Louis, consiguiendo su camino a través del lugar. Ed estaba en la entrada como siempre, en ese imponente traje de portero y los saludó con una gran sonrisa cuando salieron. Zayn envolvió entre sus brazos a Liam que tiritaba irremediablemente y Ed obligó a Louis a visitarlo en la cafetería al día siguiente, porque, según él, Perrie echaba de menos estirar sus mejillas. Le prometió que ahí estaría y se alejaron para apoyarse en la pared de aquel extenso aparcamiento.

"No me gusta nada esta música," Se quejó Liam, un puchero en sus labios mientras seguía entre los brazos de Zayn. "Deberíamos hablar con Max sobre esta repentina moda."

Louis observó a sus amigos. Zayn estaba abrazado a Liam y acariciando su brazo, intentando proporcionarle algo de calor. Louis no estaba asombrado, demasiado acostumbrado a las caricias de ambos. Incluso si no eran pareja o existía una atracción entre ellos, irremediablemente Liam siempre buscaría el tacto de Zayn. Y estaba bien, pero Louis echaba tanto de menos esa sensación cada vez que los veía...

"Es lo que da dinero." Contestó Zayn encendiéndose el cigarro y encogiéndose de hombros.

Louis iba a responder algo, pero un grito suave se escuchó extendido en el aparcamiento. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el lugar no tan lejano, donde un alto chico de pelo rizado llevaba en brazos a uno rubio, que parecía inconsciente. Delante de ellos, habían dos chicos más, quienes tenían una posición totalmente ofensiva. El rizado se veía un poco asustado, pero retirando a su amigo tanto como podía, hasta que Ed dio un grito y se acercó corriendo.

"¿Por qué seguís aquí todavía?" Se pudo escuchar de los labios del pelirrojo. Los tres chicos fruncieron su ceño hacia la situación. "Os eché hace una hora porque los estabais molestando, marchaos antes de que tenga que llamar a la policía."

Ed se veía realmente peligroso. Su gran cuerpo y su dura postura, pero a los chicos no pareció molestarles. Gritaron un par de cosas más antes de que los dos tuviesen entre sus manos al pelirrojo, intentando pegarle. Ellos tres fueron más rápidos, corriendo hacia donde estaban sucediendo los hechos y consiguiendo que se separan de Ed que se veía realmente ofendido por todo. Luego, Zayn les murmuró algo con sus manos en puños y los chicos terminaron corriendo fuera de allí. No fue hasta que Louis se dio cuenta que Ed estaba tranquilo, que levantó su vista y miró al chico de pelo rizado.

Lo llevaba suelto a la altura de las orejas y tenía sus ojos verdes fuertemente clavados en él. Su rostro estaba serio y se mostraba inclinado hacia el hombro donde su mejor amigo reposaba -aún inconsciente, solo murmurando pequeñas cosas dentro de la borrachera-. Louis tragó duró cuando el chico suspiró hacia él y negó con su cabeza, tirando sus ojos lejos, triste.

"¿Estáis bien?" Liam se dirigió a ellos, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro libre del chico. Pareció estar agradecido de la situación- Liam tenía ese efecto en la gente, Louis lo había comprobado muchas veces. Era conciliador, tranquilo y reconfortante. El chico de pelo rizado asintió levemente, parecía estar tragando saliva, cuando Liam volvió a hablar. "¿Tenéis algún medio para iros o podemos acercaros a dónde sea?"

"Él..." Es lo primero que dijo el chico de ojos verdes. "es Niall el que conduce. Y tampoco podemos llamar a nadie, porque no tenemos teléfonos, nos los han robado. Aunque, probablemente, no querríamos llamar a nadie en primer lugar. Y no hay taxis cerca, realmente- no sé."

"Podemos llevaros," Propuso Louis corriendo, cuando vio que los ojos del rizado estaban comenzando a aguarse de la desesperación y el agobio. No podía echarle la culpa por ello; habían sido acosados, su amigo estaba borracho y les habían robado. Un día de mierda, definitivamente. "Podemos acercarlos, ¿no?" Preguntó a nadie en concreto, su mirada paseando entre Zayn y Liam, hasta que Liam asintió frenéticamente de vuelta. "¿Dónde vivís?"

"Oh, no, de verdad..."

"Va, no pasa nada." Lo alentó Zayn, con un sonrisa, ayudando a recoger al supuesto Niall. Harry suspiró de alivio al sentir su hombro un poco menos pesado, pero aún seguía avergonzado por todo en general. "No tenemos nada que hacer, en realidad mañana es nuestro día libre. Y necesitáis ayuda, así qué..."

"Bueno," Murmuró el rizado. "¿La urbanización Cole? ¿La conocéis?"

Louis paró por unos segundos en su propio lugar. Dos chicos que vivían en la urbanización Cole -la cual estaba en un barrio rico- estaban en un pub putrefacto de un barrio pobre. ¿Cómo, siquiera, habían acabado ahí?

"Uh..." Profirió Liam, un poco confuso con la situación. "¿Vivís ahí?"

El chico mordió su labio y asintió levemente, sin decir mucho más.

"Bueno, chicos, tengo que volver a mi puesto." Se despidió Ed, mirando por última vez a la pareja de amigos y cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien. "Louis, mañana te espero."

"Sí, sí."

"Entonces, os llevaremos." Aceptó Zayn, con el rubio entre brazos.

No hicieron más comentarios, realmente sin ganas de hablar ninguno del tema. Simplemente se sentaron en el coche de Liam, Louis en el asiento del copiloto. Luego, Harry se presentó. Les explicó que Niall quería salir esa noche porque el pub tenía buenas referencias entre sus amigos. Ellos hicieron bromas sobre el garito de mala muerte que era, sin clara intención de querer avergonzar a Harry. Era, simplemente, que ellos no pegaban en ese ambiente y todos los de dentro de ese coche lo sabían. Sus camisas de tela fina, bajo los chaquetones negros y formales y aquellos jeans ajustados de color oscuro. Todo lo que ellos no eran, en realidad. Pero a Harry no pareció molestarle, solo río las gracias y contó un poco más sobre los dos chicos acosándolo- Louis tuvo que juntar sus manos en su regazo para no maldecir en voz alta y contar sus deseos de matar a esos tíos.

La urbanización era grande. El portero los dejó entrar en el momento en el que vio a Harry (ninguno iba a hablar de la mala mirada que le había echado a Louis, antes de ver al rizado). La casi media hora de viaje funcionó para que el rubio se despejara, aunque seguía levemente acostado sobre el hombro de Harry y murmurando tonterías que Louis no escuchó. Se pararon cuando Harry se lo dijo, frente a una bonita casa de color blanco. Lirios caían de las macetas postradas debajo de las ventanas y el césped deslumbraba aun siendo de noche. Era una casa enorme aunque sencilla, pero seguía denotando dinero por todos lados. Louis suspiró cuando Zayn bajó del coche y todos hicieron lo mismo, incluso si Harry podía perfectamente tirar de Niall hasta su casa, solo.

"¿Queréis pasar a tomar té?" Propuso, con Niall colgado de su brazo -ahora, claramente, muchos más despierto.

"No queremos molestar." Liam mordió su labio con una sonrisa amable.

"Oh, no," Negó Harry, antes de afianzar su mano alrededor de la cintura de su amigo. "No lo hacéis. Nos habéis traído hasta aquí, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer."

Louis asintió desde su lugar y luego se encogió de hombros. "Hace mucho frío aquí, creo que todos hemos tenido un mal día y ese té no me vendría nada mal."

Harry sonrió con sus hoyuelos hacia él asintiendo, cuando lo vio tomar la palabra. Louis no iba a aceptar que era simplemente porque el rizado le había parecido precioso y quería verlo por un rato más, sin un amigo colgado encima. En su lugar, mantuvo su tono recto y normal, hasta que sus amigos asintieron y ayudaron, nuevamente, a llevar a Niall.

La casa por dentro era mucho más de lo que parecía por fuera. Suelos de madera oscura, con paredes de color melocotón y una gran escalera de mármol que llevaba al siguiente piso. Harry encendió las luces dándole solamente a un botón y luego los invitó a entrar suavemente, estirando a Niall sobre un gran cheslong. Ninguno de los tres se sorprendió por lo ostenta que era la casa- sí, eran malditamente pobres, pero tampoco iban a correr como locos por ver una casa que simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance.

"Bueno, ¿cómo queréis el té?" Preguntó Harry, aun de pie frente al sofá.

"Yo sé como les gusta, te ayudo." Louis se adelantó sobre sus pies, mientras miraba a Harry con una sonrisa.

"Bien." Aceptó. "Y por favor, sentiros como en vuestra casa. Sentaros o lo que sea, no os quedéis ahí de pie. Me hacéis sentir incómodo."

Después de la pequeña risita que el rizado dejó caer, Zayn y Liam se sintieron mucho más cómodos y se dejaron hacer.

La cocina parecía de estilo español, con madera y mármol también, pero mucho más cálida. Louis siguió a Harry hasta la estufa, viendo como sacaba una gran tetera de un armario y la llenaba de agua, sin decir nada. Se mantuvo a su espalda hasta que el rizado le estiró tres tazas, leche y azúcar. Le sonrió y Louis asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Te importa que escuche mis mensajes?" Le preguntó suavemente, su mirada pérdida en él mientras colocaba la cantidad exacta de azúcar que le gustaba a Zayn. Louis asintió distraído, sin fijarse en la mirada sobre él. "Bien..."

Harry se alejó un poco, dejando mucha más luz y luego Louis escuchó un botón ser presionado. El pensamiento de por qué Harry tendría un teléfono fijo cruzó por su mente, pero simplemente pensó que estaría chapado a la antigua. Ya sabes, toda esa cosa de protocolos y mierdas ricas de las que él no tenía conocimiento.

Tiene cuatro mensajes nuevos

"Harry, soy Niall. Estoy fuera, sal."

"Niall todavía no había aprendido a utilizar su teléfono móvil." Le explicó con una sonrisa.

"Es difícil, yo tampoco lo entiendo." Bromeó él, con las tazas de sus amigos en las manos, mientras colocaba los pequeños sobres. Harry rió suavecito también y se apoyó contra el encimera- Louis con su postura hacia delante, Harry hacia atrás, pero las miradas conectadas.

"Hola Harry. Soy Linda. Me preguntaba si estarías libre este sábado. Ya sabes, llámame."

Harry rodó sus ojos mientras recogía la tetera que comenzaba a silbar.

"Hola, cariño, soy mamá..." Su voz se cortó y se la escuchó respirar. Harry paró en seco su misión y Louis le echó una mirada rápida. "No llamas de hace meses y me gustaría saber algo de ti. Sé que te estás enfadado conmigo pero Harry, tienes que entender que ya tienes casi 22 años. Estás terminando la especialización y ni siquiera tienes pareja. Hombre o mujer, me da igual- bueno, en realidad prefiero una mujer. Pero a final de cuent-"

"Soy yo de nuevo, se cortó. Te decía que a final de cuentas yo voy a estar bien con el género que decidas. Pero necesitar tener un prometido ya, Harry. ¿Sabes cómo te van a mirar? Tan joven y sin compromisos, viviendo solo en un barrio rico y saliendo todo el día con ese chico rubio... En fin. Te amo, cariño, llámame por favor."

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza, antes de dejar la tetera en sus manos.

"Lo siento, no deberías de haber escuchado eso." Su disculpa sonó sincera, mientras sus ojos rogaban por un poco de compasión. Louis no se iba a reír, él tenía problemas también. No sabía si de la misma índole, pero definitivamente ambos estaban igual de jodidos.

"No es ningún problema," Le aseguró tranquilizante. "te entiendo, mi madre también puede ser así... de inconsciente."

Harry asintió de nuevo -lo único que hacía era asentir o negar- y estrujó sus manos entre sí nervioso. Louis lo entendía, era difícil que un completo desconocido escuchase tus problemas.

"Hace casi un año que vivo aquí," comenzó, bajito. Louis intentó no mostrarse sorprendido porque le estuviese contando nada, no quería tornar la situación violenta. Así que simplemente siguió preparando los tés, asintiendo. "Hace meses que no tengo redes sociales, simplemente porque me instiga y me molesta. Ahora también lo hace por mi contestador. Es difícil."

"Entiendo," dijo. "A veces no saben cuán invasivas están siendo." Louis le dio la razón, mientras terminaba los tés. "Realmente, no es que pase por lo que tú. Obviamente mi madre no me quiere casar por protocolo, pero es un poco difícil lidiar con ella, ¿entiendes?" Harry asintió hacia él, como si supiese realmente la situación de Louis.

"Mi madre es exactamente igual," murmuró, mientras ayudaba con las tazas a Louis. Cogieron las cuatro con cuidado y antes de abandonar la cocina, Harry se giró de nuevo hacia él. "Madres." Susurró divertido, encogiéndose de hombros con una risita.

Louis le siguió, incluso si aquello no le provocaba gracia. Prefería mil veces una madre que lo instigara a casarse que una que desatendiese a sus hermanas y se inyectase cualquier porquería. Pero, en cierta manera, entendía lo que era llevar una relación jodida con su propia familia. En eso si sentía empatía hacia Harry.

Terminaron bebiéndose dos tés más sobre el sofá de Harry. Niall a veces murmuraba cosas sin sentido y se giraba, aun borracho e inconsciente. Ellos, por su parte, terminaron contándole a Harry como se conocían (la misma historia de siempre, Zayn y Louis desde secundaria -mudándose una vez la habían terminado y habían conseguido trabajo- y a Liam desde que había entrado a trabajar al cine con ellos tres años atrás. Habían quedado para tomar un par de cervezas, se habían conocido y habían congeniado. Fin. No había más). Niall y Harry, sin embargo, se conocían desde hacia poco tiempo. Habían coincidido en la universidad dos años atrás, según Harry, Niall siempre le llevaba una sonrisa y un café. Terminó resultando que las familias de ambos se movían por el mismo círculo social, aquel lleno de ostentosos coches y dinero. Al final, sucedió lo inevitable, ambos terminaron entendiéndose bastante bien y confinaron una amistad.

Louis se río cuando Harry lo hacía, sonreía de igual forma y estaba realmente atento a todos sus movimientos. Fue, cuando el sol comenzó a alzarse, que decidieron que era momento de irse. Louis se sonrojó cuando Harry le acarició el brazo con una sonrisa y le susurró un "gracias, por traernos y por lo de la cocina". Ni siquiera ocultó sus mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amor, deberías de haberme avisado." George susurró contra la piel de su cuello, su aliento caliente haciendo que Harry se estremeciese irremediablemente. Estaba envuelto en sus brazos, mientras él tenía la espalda apoyada en el sillón. "Yo habría ido por Niall y por ti."

Harry sonrió tiernamente, viendo a la lejanía como otra persona subía al escenario y comenzaba a tocar una canción. Estaban en el Humble, una cafetería que servía cafés y tenía noches de micrófono abierto. Niall había insistido en ir, asegurando que no bebería alcohol. Había mantenido su promesa, por ahora él estaba a lo largo del sillón con Luke y Michael, mientras George y él se acurrucaban en el otro extremo.

"No pasa nada, esos chicos eran realmente buenas personas," Le volvió a recordar, dejándose hacer a las caricias y besos en el cuello. Eran unas caricias tiernas y sencillas, en una posición inocente. Nadie los estaba mirando y ellos se sentían cómodos así. "Se portaron muy bien con nosotros. Niall ha sugerido llamarlos e invitarlos a cenar en agradecimiento."

"Eran tres, ¿uh?" Preguntó suavemente el moreno, intentando que su pregunta no sonase curiosa. Harry asintió levemente, haciendo que sus rizos diesen suaves cosquillas en las mejillas de George. "¿Alguno bonito?"

Harry frunció el ceño por la pregunta, pero lo relajó cuando vio a una chica de pelo rubio subir al escenario. Intentó que sus músculos se destensaran para que George no notara su incomodidad. Al final, George siempre había sido así- desvergonzado y directo.

"No." Murmuró levemente, sus mejillas encendiéndose de vergüenza por estar mintiendo, pero dando gracias a Dios de que su novio no lo podía ver desde esa posición. "No todo hombre que me encuentre va a querer tener sexo conmigo, incluso si es bonito o no. Esos chicos hicieron una buena acción por nosotros, yo los invité a un té-"

"Espera," George lo paró súbitamente, inclinándose para mirarlo de frente. "¿Los invitaste a té?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y una expresión en el rostro de extrañeza. Se retiró de los brazos de George y se sentó en el sofá junto a él, inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Su pelo negro caía en cascada y tenía los ojos más azules que nunca, mirándolo con cuestionamiento- y parecía que, algo de celos, también.

"Claro que lo hice."

"¿En tu casa?" Cuestionó y Harry asintió. "No me contaste eso." Murmuró George.

"¿Por qué debería?" Harry preguntó, realmente ofendido con la situación. "Fueron un par de tés, hablamos, les agradecí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

George suspiró, sus ojos azules vagando por el suelo, antes de volver a mirarlo y entornar su mirada. "Nada, Harry."

"No," Revolvió el rizado, una mano recargada en el respaldo del sofá y la otra levantada. "¿qué pasa? No hagas como siempre. No sueltes la bomba y digas que no pasa nada."

"No he soltado ninguna bomba," Se defendió el moreno. "es que mi novio se quedó tirado en un barrio peligroso, con un amigo borracho y antes de llamarme, decidió subirse en el coche con tres completos desconocidos. Además de eso, también los dejó entrar en su casa y les hizo té."

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Todavía no entiendo qué mierda se supone que pasa si entraron a mi casa." Harry se tornó más ofensivo, su postura reflejando totalmente su estado. "George, fueron amables. Nos defendieron, echaron a esos tipos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer."

"Vale, pero me molesta, ¿está bien?" George suspiró y dejó caer sus manos a sus costados. "Estoy en mi derecho."

Harry rió irónicamente y se alejó un poco más en el sofá. "No, no estás en su derecho. Tu derecho no es desconfiar de mí y hacerme sentir mal por ser agradecido."

"No estoy diciendo eso, Harry..."

"Sí, lo haces," Lo interrumpió. "lo haces cuando me dices que te molesta que no te llamase a ti, como si fueses mi salvador. Y malditamente lo haces cuando te molesta que me relacione con otros chicos."

George frunció su ceño. "¿Relacionarte con otros chicos? Tienes infinidad de amigos."

Harry movió su mirada verde llena de enfado sobre él.

"Amigos que, por supuesto, conoces. Porque si es alguno que no, entonces empiezas con tus preguntas disfrazadas de pura curiosidad. Y si te digo algo que te hace sentir amenazado, entonces me haces sentir mal."

"No es justo que estés diciendo esto, Harry." George se levantó de su asiento, su tono de voz alzándose.

"No me grites," Murmuró entre dientes. "no me hagas una escena en un maldito lugar público."

"No es justo, ¡no es justo!" Repitió, su voz más alta que antes. Niall giró a verlos y le dio una mirada a Harry, que negó. El rubio conocía a George- conocía sus espectáculos, sus dramas y sus salidas de tono, así que cuando Harry le dijo que no, no dio media mirada más. "Claro que te dejo relacionarte."

"¿Y Zack?"

"¿Zack?"

"Sí, mi compañero de universidad." Le recordó tranquilamente, su postura en el sofá aún era cómoda. Harry no quería levantarse y comenzar a gritar -aunque tuviese ganas, ciertamente- porque eso significaría comenzar una pelea. Y no tenía ganas. Estaba tan cansado de todo esto, de aguantar, de esperar que George mejorara. "Tuve que decirle que dejara de enviarme mensajes porque tú te ponías como un loco cada vez que lo hacía."

"Pero él te quería follar, ¡follar! ¿No lo ves?" George giró sus ojos.

"¿Sabes qué? vete."

"¿Qué dices, Harry?"

"Que te vayas, maldita sea." Harry graznó levemente, levantándose y poniéndose frente a George. Era más alto que él, le sacaba una cabeza, pero el rizado no se sintió intimidado. "Vete de aquí de una puta vez y no vuelvas hasta que valores la confianza y la lealtad que le pongo a esta relación."

George negó con su cabeza, sus labios en una fina línea mientras suspiraba. "Está bien. No me llames borracho a las cinco de la mañana, como una zorra herida."

Harry se mordió el labio y se contuvo de regalarle un puñetazo. En su lugar, lo miró fijamente y con un tono seguro alzó un: Eso no va a ocurrir.

George se marchó del lugar y tan pronto eso pasó, Niall se deslizó sobre el sofá y lo empujó contra él. Comenzó a hacer preguntas de las que ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así, Harry se lo contó.

"Creo que ha llegado demasiado lejos, esos chicos solo querían ayudar." Concluyó Niall, sin decir nada más. No se metía nunca en su relación- a no ser que Harry le pidese consejos. Y Harry agradecía porque, en realidad, era un poco ofuscante escuchar en los labios de otro que su relación era una mierda, porque eso significaba que era verdad.

La siguiente parte de la noche, se desarrolló realmente bien. Harry apagó su teléfono y pagó por varias bebidas para los chicos y para él. Vieron las actuaciones y bromearon sobre alguna cosa trivial. Cuando un grupo de chicas asiáticas -que habían cantado realmente bien- bajaron del escenario, unos ojos color ámbar hicieron presencia. Harry los reconoció muy bien.

"Chicos, hola." Era Zayn quien saludaba, con una sonrisa. Llevaba un jean rasgado y una chaqueta de tela fina sobre sus hombros. Liam estaba colgado de su brazo y parecía cansado, pero aún así estaba regalando una sonrisa abierta. "Que gusto volver a veros."

"¡Cierto!" Niall gritó de emoción, corriendo a envolverlos a ambos entre sus brazos. Harry hizo lo propio también y casi agradeció el gesto suave y delicado que le había dado Liam- quien parecía haber notado que algo había pasado. "Pero sentaos, por favor."

"Mirad," Harry comenzó, "ellos son Luke y Michael." Los presentó, los dos chicos asintieron hacia los otros y se dieron un saludo normal. "Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí? Creí que vivíamos muy lejos."

Harry no iba a decir "este es el barrio rico" porque, bueno, eso saltaba a la vista. Y él no era un maldito juez. No iba a juzgar su presencia en aquel lugar.

"Louis toca hoy aquí. Ed, el portero, ¿os acordáis?" Preguntó Liam, mientras veían marchar a Zayn a por unos cafés. "le ha conseguido un par de canciones. Un buen dinero, también. Así que aquí estamos. Lo dejamos detrás del escenario y os vimos a lo lejos, así que pensamos en venir a saludar."

"¿Louis toca?" Preguntó Harry, realmente curioso.

"Sí, sí. Tocó en ese club en el que nos vimos. Supongo que no os dio tiempo a verlo," Liam se acomodó en el sofá, que se estaba quedando pequeño para cinco personas. Harry asintió hacia él, realmente interesado en la conversación. "Tocó allí, sip. Lo hace realmente genial."

"Oh, hombre," Niall se inmiscuyó. "eso es jodidamente genial."

"Lo vais a disfrutar, sí."

El escenario se quedó en silencio unos minutos y a Zayn le dio tiempo de volver con las bebidas para Liam y para él. Se quejó un poco de los precios, pero nadie le prestó atención más que Liam- ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre alguna otra cafetería.

"Favor de darle una acalorada bienvenida a Louis Tomlinson."

Todos callaron cuando ese nombre fue pronunciado por el dueño y Harry se irguió en el lejano sofá para captar mejor vista del escenario. Louis entró en escena realmente tranquilo, una guitarra acústica colgando de su cuello. Hoy llevaba el flequillo hacia abajo, más despeinado, más rebelde. Tenía una camisa con un estampado tartán y unos jeans que se ajustaban a sus caderas. Estaba realmente bello y Harry no pudo evitar suspirar. Los miró con una sonrisa, dándole un leve asentimiento de cabeza que él no tardó en responder.

Prontamente, Louis se desenvolvió en notas. Cantó canciones hermosas que le hicieron sentir emoción en algunos momentos y terminó contando que una de ellas la había escrito hace poco. Trataba sobre una chica que creció sin ayuda de nadie y que había quedado embarazada, pero que saldría adelante. 

Harry aplaudió, siendo el mayor fan aquella noche.

 

 

 

 

 

Eventualmente, Louis terminó uniéndose a ellos cuando ya se iban a marchar. Tenía la guitarra guardada en una antigua y desgastada funda y envolvió la cintura de Harry con un suave abrazo. El frío de la noche llegó con su salida, pero el lugar estaba levemente iluminado y daba una buena sensación.

"¿Por qué no venís a casa?" Propuso Niall, una sonrisa extendiéndose sobre los labios que anteriormente había arrastrado el acento irlandés. "Apenas es media-noche y Harry me ha regalado la última temporada de Vikingos, así qué..."

"Eso suena realmente bien," Asintió complacido Liam, sacando las llaves de su coche. "¿Nos guías, entonces?"

Louis aun estaba a su costado, lo bastante lejano para sentir su calor, pero lo bastante cerca como para notar su presencia. Harry lo miró por unos segundos bajo el frío de la noche y no pudo evitar fijarse en cuanto brillaba el azul. Tenía más barba que la última vez que lo miró (y la primera, que había sido dos semanas antes) y sus cejas estaban levantadas de diversión, mientras escuchaba lo que Niall tenía planeado.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Zayn, suavemente. 

El susodicho parpadeó y asintió hacia él, yéndose junto a Niall para emprender camino.

"No está lejos," les aseguró el rubio, mientras iban hacia los coches. "diez minutos. Nos vemos en diez minutos."

 

 

 

 

Diez minutos no fueron nada para los tres amigos, a comparación de Harry, quien tuvo que esquivar constantemente preguntas de Niall ("Te gusta" "¿Quién?" "Louis" "¿Qué dices?" "He notado como lo miras" "Tengo novio." "¿Y qué?" "Que es mi novio y no me gusta Louis." "Oh, vamos, ¿tu novio?" "Sí, mi maldito novio, Ni. De todos modos, ¿desde cuándo te metes en mi vida amorosa?" "Desde el momento en el que ha quedado claro que solo eres un trozo de carne para él." "Oh, vamos." "Está bien, está bien."). Niall terminó recargando sus manos sobre el volante y no sacó más el tema. 

La casa de Niall era más grande que la de Harry. Grandes cortinas color morado, combinando con paredes color marfil y muebles grandes y costosos. Pero estaba bien, porque tenía un gran televisor de plasma y un par de sofás y sillones que podían ocupar estupendamente. Tenía dos plantas, tres grandes habitaciones e incluso una sala de juegos.

Los chicos entraron sin preguntar, terriblementes agradecidos de la cercanía de Niall y Harry- aunque no podía culparles, él solo los había visto una vez y parecía que los había conocido desde siempre.

"¿Qué queréis beber?" Preguntó Harry, como si la casa fuese suya. Todos se giraron hacia él mientras se tiraban en el sofá- Niall incluido.

"Alcohol." Respondió simple Zayn, encogiéndose de hombros. Niall asintió con una sonrisa y Liam negó mordiéndose el labio.

Louis no se sentó en el sofá, en su lugar, aún estaba a su costado. "Te ayudo, vamos."

Harry asintió hacia él con una sonrisa, sus hoyuelos mostrándose fuertemente y le enseñó el camino hacia la cocina. La nevera era gris y poseía dos grandes puertas y no fue difícil encontrar las cervezas- tanto como los abrelatas, el cual le extendió una a Louis, para que ambos las abriesen y consiguiesen algo de tiempo.

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó de pronto Louis, aun dándole la espalda y abriendo una de las latas. Harry frunció su ceño hacia él y susurró un leve "¿hmm?". "Tú, te ha pasado algo."

Suspiró. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Louis giró sobre sí mismo y se apoyó en la encimera, mirándolo con una cerveza en la mano. Se encogió de hombros y lo inspeccionó. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry mordió su labio, recordando su teléfono apagado en su bolsillo porque no quería llamar a George. Recordó también a su novio, el cual había desconfiado de él y le había faltado el respeto. Sus rodillas se sintieron un poco pesadas entonces, pero intentó recomponer la postura.

"Problemas con mi novio, solo..." Le comentó, bajamente. Louis abrió sus ojos levemente, pero devolvió su expresión tierna poco después.

"Está bien." Aceptó la explicación y luego se giró de nuevo. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los que Harry solo miraba fijamente la nuca de Louis, hasta que este se giró de nuevo con cuatro cervezas entre sus dos manos. "Vamos, entonces. Nos están esperando."

Harry asintió distraidamente y lo acompañó sin decir nada más.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando la noche había llegado a su fin, Liam estaba lo bastante borracho como para no conducir. Niall ofreció sus habitaciones, así, él terminó con su mejor amigo. Zayn y Liam compartieron una y Louis no se quejó cuando le tocó aquella gran cama para él solo. Simplemente sonrió con sus mejillas bien hinchadas y les cerró la puerta en la cara, mientras gritaba un "'¡Buenas noches!".

Ahora, Harry se encontraba en un lado de la cama, Niall roncando suavemente tras él. La noche era fría y él no podía dejar de darle vueltas a George, a Louis, a su madre y a toda su maldita existencia. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar qué le había enamorado de George, para empezar. Había sido atento y cariñoso, lo había aliviado cuando los miedos y exigencias de su madre lo agobiaban y había estado con él. Luego, poco tiempo después de comenzar a salir, George dio pequeñas señales. Ponía mala cara si algún chico se acercaba a ellos a saludarlo, o le molestaban los grupos universitarios de whatsapp que Harry tenía. Eventualmente, fue creciendo, pero Harry ya tenía sentimientos por él. Ya sabes, si metes a una rana en una olla hirviendo, esta saltará inmediatamente. Pero si la metes en una olla y gradualmente vas subiendo la temperatura, la rana terminará muriendo.

"¡No! ¡No, no, no!" Un gritó inundó la noche y Harry se asustó, tanto que saltó de la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" Murmuró Niall desde su lugar, mirándolo a él de pie. Harry tenía sus cejas levantadas y una expresión de extrañeza.

"¡No, por favor, no!" Otro gritó se escuchó y Harry reconoció la voz de Louis a la lejanía.

Salió del cuarto corriendo, recorriendo con prisa el largo pasillo que separa ambas habitaciones y se encontró con Zayn en la puerta, suspirando. Lo miró de llegar y le dedicó una mirada de tristeza.

"Pesadillas." Le explicó en un susurro, mientras abría lentamente la puerta. "Debería de haberlo sabido."

Louis estaba sobre la cama y las sábanas descansaban revueltas a sus pies, mientras él se movía sobre el colchón. Tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro y el corazón de Harry se encogió de tristeza.

Zayn se acercó con cuidado, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Estiró su mano hacia Louis y tocó su brazo, comenzando a acariciarlo. Aquella pareció tener algún efecto sobre Louis, porque sus ojos se abrieron levemente y se empujó contra el toque del moreno, que lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo meció, para tranquilizarlo.

"Ya ha pasado, Lu, solo era una pesadilla." Susurró contra su hombro, acariciando su espalda. Louis asintió levemente, aún adormecido, pero intentando recuperarse del susto. Luego, levantó sus ojitos llenos de miedo hacia él.

"Oh, Harry."

"No pasa nada, está bien." Contestó enseguida, aún estático sobre sí. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. "No pasa nada, ni siquiera estaba dormido."

Louis asintió con un pequeño suspiro y se deshizo de los brazos de Zayn. El moreno acarició su mejilla. 

"¿Crees que podrás volver a dormir?" Preguntó suavemente y Harry pudo notar el gorgoteo de cariño y comprensión que su voz destilaba.

Louis negó levemente.

"Puedo..." Harry interrumpió, aún allí de pie. "Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres. Podemos ver una película y tomar algo caliente."

"Yo no quiero que..."

"No es un problema, Louis." Le aseguró, su voz con un tono de seguridad que ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo. Pero alzó sus hoyuelos, en un intento de que se sintiese cómodo y reconfortante. "Además, Zayn, pareces muy cansado. Yo no podía dormir, estaremos bien."

Zayn asintió y se levantó de la cama, dejando una última caricia en el brazo de Louis, antes de pasar por su lado y susurrar un "gracias."

"Voy a bajar a preparar té y algo de comer, abrígate." Le sugirió Harry, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"Harry," Louis lo paró. Se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, estaba aún sentado sobre la cama. Su rostro cansado y sus hombros hacia abajo. "Gracias."

Pero Harry negó. 

"No es nada."

 

 

 

 

El té estaba cómodamente puesto sobre un reposa-vasos, descansando en la mesa del salón de Niall. Estaba caliente y Harry lo había acompañado de galletas y algunos dulces. Encendió la televisión y estuvo navegando por Netflix hasta que Louis se presentó. Venía envuelto en la manta y el flequillo cubría aún más sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, parecía avergonzado con la situación. Harry se giró hacia él con una sonrisa y como si no hubiese pasa nada, dijo:

"¿Te gusta Friends? Dios, dime que sí. Porque como no te guste, tú y yo absolutamente no podemos ser amigos." Su tono de voz fue divertido y consiguió un destello en los ojos de Louis. Quizá iba a captar ese momento para siempre- no lo admitiría, por supuesto. 

"Claro que me gusta," Le contestó orgulloso el mayor, acurrucándose más sobre su manta. "¿a quién no le puede gustar?"

"A Niall."

Louis pareció sorprendido. "¿Cómo no le puede gustar?"

"Bah, no sé," Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras navegaba a través del panel buscando la serie. "dice que es una mierda, que no representa para nada la imagen de joven neoyorquino. Mierdas de Niall, por supuesto."

"Es, totalmente, la mejor serie de este siglo y del pasado." Louis sonrió. "Niall no tiene criterio."

"Es irlandés." Harry rió. "Por supuesto que no lo tiene."

"De hecho, no entiendo como existen personas que no les gusta."

Harry asintió dándole la razón silenciosamente y luego estiró un té hacia él.

"Tómalo, te hará sentir bien." Ofreció con una sonrisa y Louis aceptó gustoso.

Luego, simplemente comieron y bebieron té alrededor de unos seis capítulos. Ambos reían suavemente y compartían opiniones sobre los sucesos, hablando de sus personajes favoritos. Trataban de discutir qué relación les gustaba más o cuánto odiaban a Janice. Eventualmente, Louis terminó con sus pies sobre las rodillas de Harry -él no se quejó, por supuesto- y cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente cansados, cayeron dormidos. Él uno sobre el otro.

 

 

 

 

Un fuerte sonido en la puerta hizo que Harry levantase sus párpados rápidamente. Netflix había dejado de reproducir capítulos, en su lugar se podía ver un "¿Seguir viendo Friends?". El lugar estaba desértico, ningún chico se había levantado, e inclusive Louis seguía acurrucado sobre él. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro parecía apacible. Lo retiró suavemente y dejó su cabeza sobre varios cojines para que estuviese más cómodo. Luego estiró su cuerpo mientras el ruido en la puerta seguía insistente.

La luz lo cegó por momentos cuando abrió la puerta. Era George, que traía una expresión de enfado. Harry se alarmó, Louis dormido en el sofá de Niall no era exactamente algo que él se tomaría bien.

"No me llamaste." Murmuró enfadado, su mirada entrecerrada fija en él.

"Te dije que no lo haría." Entonó simple.

"Siempre lo haces."

"Quizás he dejado de hacerlo." Contraatacó.

George lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que otra voz se escuchó a los lejos.

"¿Harry?" Era Louis, adormilado, llamándolo desde el sofá.

El moreno abrió sus ojos exageradamente y su boca pareció caer.

"George.."

"No, George no. Ayer me montaste una escena en el café porque simplemente no confiaba en ti. Y ahora tienes a un tío adormilado durmiendo en tu sofá." Su tono se tornó violento. "¿Quién es? Déjame ver al cabrón que te follas." Hizo amago de entrar, pero Harry fue más rápido y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

"Es Louis, uno de los chicos que nos ayudó la otra noche. Tocó en el café ayer y vinimos todos a ver una película. Su conductor estaba ebrio, así que se quedaron." Explicó, en un tono simple. Le salía automáticamente, las explicaciones. Se había convertido en una rutina.

George negó con su rostro furioso y empujó a Harry a un lado, luego dando grandes zancadas hacia el salón. Harry lo siguió desesperado, encontrándose con un Louis confundido cuando George le plantó cara.

"Así que tú eres el que se lo está follando, ¿no?"

"¿Perdón?" La mirada adormilada de Louis viajó de Harry hacia George. "No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Quién es ese tipo, Harry?" Louis lo miró ahora, más confundido que antes.

" _¿Quién es este tipo, Harry?_ " El moreno lo imitó. "Te estás follando a mi maldito novio y ni siquiera sabes quien soy."

"Eh, amigo, para." Louis hizo una mueca con sus labios y salió de la enredadera de mantas, para ponerse de pie frente a George- quien tenía una postura dura y cerrada, pareciendo que iba a pegar a alguien en cualquier momento. "Yo no me estoy follando a tu novio. Demonios, lo he visto dos malditas veces."

"Excusas," Repuso George, "pero supongo que si eres lo bastante valiente para tirarte a mi novio serás lo bastante valiente para plantarme cara, ¿no?"

"George, para." Le advirtió Harry, tirando de su brazo atrás, pero el moreno se soltó del agarre.

"¿Podrías parar de tratarlo como un trozo de carne?" Louis preguntó desde su lugar, cruzando sus brazos. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

"¿Ahora me vas a decir como lo tengo que tratar?" Una risa irónica salió de los labios de George.

"No paras de gritar que me estoy tirando y follando a tu novio. Lo estás objetivizando, amigo, da mucho asco." El mayor pasó su peso de una pierna a otra. No parecía intimidado por George, aunque este le sacase varias cabezas. En su lugar, tenía un rostro de enfado. Parecía ya haber pasado por esto demasiadas veces. Harry lo pensó. "Y no me estoy follando a nadie, demonios."

"Mira, George," Cortó el rizado, interponiéndose entre Louis y él, "estás haciendo una jodida escena. Me estás dejando fatal aquí, te estás comportando mal y te voy a mandar a la mierda. Para."

"Eh, ¿qué pasa?" La voz de Niall se escuchó detrás de ellos y los tres se giraron para mirarlo. "George. Oh, Dios, no." Murmuró, se acercó hacia él y lo agarró del brazo. George intentó soltarse, pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo empujó hacia la puerta. "Vete de mi maldita casa."

"¿Qué mierda te pasa, Niall?"

"¡Que te vayas de mi maldita casa!" El rubio lo enfrentó ahora, acercándose a él y estirando un dedo. "Sabes que nunca me meto en tu relación con Harry, porque aprecio a mi amigo demasiado para eso. Pero has cruzado una maldita raya y se acabó. Se acabó esto de que lo controles, que le digas con quién tiene que salir y de que estés pendiente de todo sus jodidos movimientos cada vez." Niall pareció haberse quitado un peso de encima. "Así que, vete de esta maldita casa antes de que llame a la policía."

George echó una mirada a Harry. "Está bien, quédate con este jodido twink. Ya volverás cuando necesites a alguien que te folle duro."

Harry se sintió asqueado por esas palabras y simplemente echó la vista al suelo hasta que la puerta de entrada fue cerrada. Sintió una suave mano sobre su hombro y la presencia de Louis a su lado.

"Harry, ¿todo bien?" Preguntó suavemente. El calor que emanó hizo que su corazón se encogiese y dejó que algunas lágrimas cayesen. "Oh, vamos..." Susurró, triste. Louis lo envolvió con sus brazos, agarrando su cintura. Y Harry se dejó hacer. Acarició el pelo de Louis con su nariz y se dejó llenar de olor a frutas. Suspiró terriblemente cuando Niall también se unió.

"Te mereces algo mejor, Hazza." 

Quizá Niall tenía razón.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis tenía la mirada fija en la máquina de palomitas. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores, aterradores. Habían consistido en ir a trabajar, a ver a Lottie y luego envolverse en sus mantas y pensar en Harry. Su rutina diaria era cuestionarse a sí mismo si estaría bien. No lo sabía, no tenía constancia. De hecho, ni siquiera habían intercambiado más de una palabra cuando Louis soltó su cintura. Niall se entretuvo hablando con el rizado y Louis subió, despertó a sus amigos y se marcharon- Niall prometiéndoles que Harry estaría bien. Luego, silencio. Ninguno hablo más del tema. Louis no decía nada cuando se juntaba con Liam y Zayn- eso no significaba que no lo llevase en su cabeza todo el día.

La maquina pompeó un ruido e hizo que Louis saliese de su ensoñación. Parpadeó varias veces cuando vio las palomitas saltar y se apresuró a recoger un paquete para llenarlo de ellas. Después se giró hacia la pareja que estaba sonriéndose entre sí y las estiró.

"Cinco euros." Pronunció, con una sonrisa amable y atenta. Era su trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

La pareja se regaló un par de besos antes de pagarle y Louis intentó mirar para otro lado calladamente, sin mucho qué decir. Los vio alejándose mientras compartían la pajita de la bebida y suspiró terriblemente. Necesitaba tanto a alguien. Bueno, no a nadie. En realidad, la sensación que se sentía tener a alguien. Leventarse todos los días sabiendo que había una persona que velaba por él, que se preocupaba- que realmente le importaba a alguien.

No mucha gente se dejó ver esa tarde. Parejas se repetían y amigos parecían querer compartir un rato juntos. Louis estaba pasando un trapo por el mostrador, esperando que fuesen apenas las nueve para poder salir, cuando unos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia se hicieron presentes. 

"Amigo," Saludó. Niall llevaba unos pantalones de pinza color caqui, con una camisa básica y simple metida por dentro. Las manos descansaban en sus bolsillos y levantó una hacia el mostrador cuando lo saludó- un reluciente reloj brillando en su muñeca.

"¿Niall?" Preguntó Louis, curioso. Paró su limpieza y levantó su cabeza para prestarle más atención. "¿Qué haces aquí? Espera."

Louis soltó el trozo de tela y se limpió las manos antes de girar alrededor del mostrador y encontrarse de frente con Niall. El rubio hizo una suave mueca, pero antes de eso lo saludó debidamente. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y apretó sus hombros con delicadeza. Olía a perfume caro y simpatía- a Louis le gustaba, de todos modos.

"¿Tienes un minuto? ¿O te estoy molestando?" Niall parecía realmente apenado de cortar su momento de trabajo, pero él negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

"Nah, me quedan diez minutos de turno. Mientras no me aleje del mostrador, está bien." Louis le aseguró, invitándolo con una mano a que se apoyasen en el cristal donde se anunciaban los precios de las palomitas. "¿Pasó algo?"

Niall suspiró fuertemente, antes de volver a esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos. Luego giró sus labios en una clara mezcla de desasosiego.

"Es Harry."

Louis frunció su ceño e inclinó su cabeza.

"¿Harry?"

"Está... ¿cómo lo diría?" Niall dudó por unos segundos, su vista viajando a su derecha, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada. "Triste, decaído... Desde que pasó lo de George. No lo ha llamado, porque yo estoy encima de él todo el tiempo. Pero no quiere hacer absolutamente nada... No sé qué hacer."

Louis postró su rostro triste. "Lo siento, ¿pero qué se supone qué yo pueda hacer? Lo conoces desde hace más tiempo. Apenas lo he visto dos días, Niall."

"No tú, en específico..." Murmuró. "Los tres. Zayn y Liam, también. Podríais venir conmigo a su casa. Podríamos jugar a fifa, tomar cervezas y animarlo un poco." Sugirió, un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos. Louis asintió comprensivo porque, bueno, él también haría todo lo que fuese por hacer feliz a Zayn y Liam- incluso si eso suponía pedirle ayuda a un completo desconocido. "Soy el único amigo real que tiene, ¿sabes? Y es un poco difícil cuando somos, ya sabes, dos. Es malditamente complicado. Un poco de ayuda no estaría de más."

Louis pasó su peso de una pierna a otra y sopesó sus posibilidades. Obviamente, no iba a decir que no. Se moría de ganas por ver a Harry, eso era una realidad. Pero no sabía si en esa situación- triste porque su ex-novio era un completo gilipollas.

Aún así, consiguió levantar una sonrisa mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

"Está bien, ¿hoy?"

Niall asintió emocionado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La casa de Harry estaba como la recordaba. Un poco más apagada, eso sí, pero los lirios seguían cayendo y las luces seguían alumbrando levemente dándole una atmósfera encantadora. Finalmente, Liam no había podido ir- algún problema con la luz de su casa. Zayn sí había aceptado y se había pegado al costado de Niall, haciendo bromas que hacían al rubio suspirar de vergüenza mientras Louis solo se reía en la parte de atrás del coche, realmente pensativo como para poder soltar algún comentario ingenioso.

Niall no pegó en la puerta, simplemente sacó una llave y abrió la puerta.

"¡Harry!" Gritó, soltando las llaves en una mesa cercana. Se abrió paso hacia el salón con los dos amigos a sus espaldas, simplemente hablando sobre algún tema de fútbol- Louis lo agradecía, porque le aliviaba un poco. "Harry, amigo."

Entraron al lugar y Louis lo vio.

Harry estaba tirando en el gran sofá, envuelto entre mantas. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente puesta sobre el reposa-brazos. Los rizos salían por fuera de la colcha disparados, tapando levemente su frente y tenía los ojos verdes hinchados y tristes.

Y a Louis se le rompió el corazón.

"Harry, hey." Saludó Niall, ahora más seguro. "Mira a quiénes me he encontrado. Pensé que sería una buena idea tomar algo y echarnos unos fifas, ¿qué dices?"

Harry dirigió su vista del rubio a ellos y luego se paró en Louis. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara y sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos, antes de conseguir hablar.

"Uh, hola, chicos." Saludó, levantándose y sentándose sobre el sofá, pero con la manta aún envuelta en sus cuerpo. Mordió su labio, parecía avergonzado por la situación, pero antes de que dijese nada más, Niall se adelantó.

"Vamos a por unas cervezas," El rubio miró a Zayn, invitándolo silenciosamente. "Louis y tú ponéis la play."

Zayn asintió y le dio una rápida vista antes de marcharse. Louis los vio alejarse y cuando doblaron la esquina y desaparecieron, devolvió su mirada al rizado- quien lo estaba mirando, fijamente. Con paso cauteloso se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a él.

"Niall me ha contado que no estás pasando por tus mejores días..." Comenzó, suave.

Harry suspiró y asintió con su cabeza.

"Ciertamente, no." Hizo una mueca y echó la manta hacia abajo, descubriendo su cabeza. Los rizos estaban muy desordenados y le tapaban la mayoría de la cara- ahora. Louis sonrió involuntariamente por la imagen.

"Todo pasa." Reconfortó, sus manos juntándose entre sí, porque no sabía como actuar. Se recompuso un poco sobre el sofá y luego miró la muñeca visible de Harry. Estiró su fría mano hacia la de él y el rizado se sorprendió por unos segundos cuando Louis le quitó el coletero que tenía en ella. "Déjame peinarte, vamos." Susurró, tranquilo. Harry asintió, así que se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a él. Debido a la diferencia de estatura, Louis de pie llegaba perfectamente a los rizos de Harry. Los ojos verdes brillaron sobre los suyos, cuando con sus suaves dedos comenzó a recoger rizos y formarlos en un moño alto. "Esta no es la solución, ¿sabes?" Murmuró, perdido en su trabajo. Recogió un rizo travieso que bailaba sobre la frente del menor y lo enganchó bajo su puño. "Encerrarte a llorar y deprimirte, digo. Tienes que seguir tu vida normal. Salir con Niall, reír y disfrutar. Así dejará de doler." Le hizo la promesa silenciosa, mientras soltaba el coletero y comenzaba a recoger el moño. Luego de que su obra de arte estaba en alto sobre la cabeza del rizado, se alejó y sonrió. "Perfecto."

Harry devolvió la sonrisa- una sincera, pues sus hoyuelos se estaban mostrando y toqueteó el moño bien hecho. Le dio su aprobación silenciosa mientras se tiraba de nuevo en el sofá junto a él.

"Lo sé," admitió, mirándolo. Ahora con el rostro descubierto, Louis se podía fijar mucho más en sus facciones. Ahora le notaba mucha más tristeza en sus ojos. Las ojeras moradas y la piel seca. No quería verlo así. "Pero es difícil. George fue tan absorbente que todavía tengo esa sensación en el pecho." 

Louis asintió comprensivo. "Es difícil, lo entiendo. Pero no imposible." Viajó su mano hacia el hombro cubierto de mantas aún y lo frotó suavemente. "Y él no te merecía, Harry. Nadie que quiera que dejes de ser tú te merece."

Harry mordió su labio inferior, parpadeando suavemente hacia él. 

"Él ha estado llamando." Confesó, en un tono bajo. "Pero Niall no lo sabe porque borro los mensajes antes de que se entere."

"Niall tampoco te puede decir qué hacer, Harry."

"Lo sé," admitió. "pero entiendo ese halo de protección que tiene alrededor de mí. Si yo viese la situación desde fuera, probablemente actuaría igual que él." Louis asintió dándole la razón. 

"Entonces, él te llama..." Lo instó a continuar.

"Lo hace," una mueca pasó por su rostro. "pero yo no tengo fuerzas para hablar con él. Solo dice que se arrepiente, que cambiará, que vamos a mejorar. Pero es tan difícil de creer. Después de tanto tiempo viendo lo mismo una y otra vez..."

"Sí que es difícil." Razonó el menor y tragó saliva antes de levantar su mano del hombro de Harry a su mejilla. El menor se dejó hacer al tacto, acercándose un poco a la suavidad de la mano de Louis, quién lo acarició suavemente. "Pero te digo de nuevo, él no te merece, Harry. Ningún tío que entre increpando a otro porque cree que se está acostando contigo mientras te desprecie de esa manera, merece un solo segundo de tu tiempo. Y por supuesto, tampoco que estés así." Su voz se había tornado más suave, Louis sin ni siquiera darse cuenta del tono que estaba utilizando- de lo privada e íntima que era la situación, de como la piel de ambos parecían llamar al otro. "Por lo poco que te conozco, sé que eres un ser fantástico. Mereces ser feliz."

Harry suspiró de alegría, emoción o ternura- Louis no fue capaz de interpretarlo, demasiado perdido en el verde como para hacerlo. Pero sí que notó la suavidad de la mejilla de Harry contra su tacto. El rizado estaba realmente cómodo bajo él y parecía instar las caricias.

Iba a decir algo más, cuando los chicos entraron. Harry solo le regaló una mirada y retiró su mejilla para dejar un suave beso en la palma de Louis. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La tarde noche pasó rápida. Echaron un par de partidas y bebieron un par de cervezas, y como la última vez, invitaron a Zayn y Louis a dormir. No se negaron, porque no tenían nada que hacer y realmente se lo estaban pasando bien. Así, terminaron los cuatro en el sofá, tapados hasta la nariz. Habían pedido un par de pizzas que aun no llegaban y viendo Deadpool.

Harry estaba mucho más animado, Louis había visto mucho más sus hoyuelos. Sonreía abiertamente, riéndose con los chistes y se mostraba feliz cuando Zayn hacia algún comentario gracioso. Niall miró a Louis en algún punto de la noche, agradeciéndole silenciosamente. La realidad era que, no tenía nada que agradecerle. Louis lo había hecho porque sí, porque quiso y además, lo hacia sentir bien. Todo ese asunto de Harry triste, era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar debidamente.

El timbre sonó cuando Deadpool estaba en una de sus mejores frases y Louis se levantó, pero Harry lo paró con una mano.

"Yo voy, pago yo." Le dijo, devolviéndolo al sofá. Pero Louis fue más rápido y cambió la posición, tiró él a Harry sobre el sofá.

"Pagaré yo, nos toca hoy." Resolvió, con una mirada fija en el rizado.

"Hazza, te aconsejo que no vayas en contra de Louis." Zayn pareció sugerir con una sonrisa, el apodo sonando cómodo y rápido en sus labios. 

"¿Cabezón?" Preguntó curioso el rizado, jocoso. Louis asintió mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hacia él y se alejaba hacia la puerta.

En el camino, los escuchó bromear. Rió suavemente mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo y abría la puerta. El repartidor era un joven adolescente. Tenía los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa con aparatos estaba brillando en la noche. Su mirada creció cuando lo vio. La mirada que le dio de arriba a abajo no pasó desapercibida para él, pero simplemente tosió y el chico levantó la vista corriendo.

"¿Cuatro quesos y pepperoni?" Su voz era aguda y le estaba sonriendo demasiado.

"Em, sí." Consiguió decir, estirando el dinero hacia él y esperando un cambio. El chico asintió y dejó las cajas en sus manos antes de recoger el dinero. "Gracias."

Louis se giró para cerrar, pero la voz del chico lo volvió a parar.

"Yo... Em-me preguntaba, sí..." Se trabó con sus propias palabras cuando el mayor se giró para mirarlo curioso. Estaba casi sudando debajo de la gorra -a pesar de la temperatura que hacia afuera-. "Me preguntaba si algún día..." Las palabras murieron en su boca, de nuevo. Louis entrecerró la vista hacia él. "Si algún día tú y yo, podría-"

"¿Por qué tardas tanto?" La voz de Harry se hizo presente detrás de él y Louis vio como asomó la cabeza. Le echó una leve inspección al chico que estaba en la puerta. Parecía más asustado que antes, sus ojos oscuros abiertos y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"Este chico me estaba por decir algo." Louis le contó, con una risita suave. Quizá se estaba burlando del chico, quién sabe. Un poco de diversión gratuita nunca venía mal.

"¿Ah, sí?" Harry pareció pillar, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta. Luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo al pizzero y chasqueó su lengua. "¿Qué le decías?"

"Eh.. Yo, yo le de-decía-" Tartamudeó. "Yo le decía que buenas noches, señor, espero que le guste su pizza."

El chico corrió por el suelo del jardín rápidamente y desapareció en la moto mientras ambos lo veían a la lejanía. Luego Louis negó con la cabeza y giró. Harry recogió una de las pizzas.

"¿Qué te decía, en realidad?" Preguntó curioso, mientras se acercaban al salón.

Louis se encogió de hombros, riendo cuando vio a lo lejos como Niall y Zayn saltaban cuando lo vieron entrando con las pizzas.

"Creo que quería invitarme a salir."

"Hmm..." Murmuró pensativo, cediéndole el paso al salón. "¿quién no?"

Louis juntó sus cejas y lo miró, mientras Niall y Zayn cogían la caja de sus manos y corrían de nuevo hacia el sofá.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza, su moño -ya deshecho- moviéndose con él, se mordió el labio y comenzó hacia el sofá.

"Nada."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Comieron pizza hasta que se terminó y luego vieron Deadpool 2, hasta que los créditos salieron y Louis descubrió que Zayn se había dormido sobre su hombro. Harry estaba al otro lado del sofá y parecía descansar. El rubio le echó una mirada por encima y apagó la televisión.

"¿Puedes llevar a Zayn a la cama?" Preguntó, bajito para no despertarlos. Louis asintió. "¿Quieres dormir con él?" Propuso Niall, en un murmuro. Louis lo miró solo una vez, recordando que había tenido pesadillas aquella noche. Quizá Niall estaba intentando salvaguardarlo- no lo sabía.

Louis miró a Zayn. Parecía realmente dormido, con sus pestañas cayendo suavemente y su boca levemente abierta. Aunque dormir con Zayn le agradaba, porque se sentía más seguro, las pesadillas eran una mierda. Probablemente terminaría dándole patadas a los costados o tirándolo de la cama, hasta que el moreno se despertase y lo trajese de vuelta al mundo real. A veces él insistía y Louis terminaba durmiendo con él pero estaba cansado de sentirse una carga, un peso. Louis las solía tener cuando dormía fuera de casa o cuando estaba estresado. Quizá no debería de haber aceptado la invitación, en primer lugar, pero Louis quería ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Estaba cansado de no poder dormir con Lottie o Fizzy cuando estas estaban mal, o dormir en casa de Liam cuando quedaban para ver un partido. Quería poder... Estaba intentando abrirse a sí mismo, luchando contra sus demonios.

"Nah, hay como tres habitaciones, ¿no?" Preguntó y vio al rubio asentir, mientras se destapaba para ir a por Harry. "Entonces, ¿puedes dormir con Harry?" Pidió, mordiéndose el labio. No quería ser indiscreto, pero Niall pareció entender y lo aceptó silenciosamente.

Despertar a Zayn fue más fácil de lo que lo fue con Harry. Cuando Zayn ya estaba en la cama descansando y Louis entraba a otra habitación, Harry todavía estaba llegando a la suya. Los escuchó a través del pasillo, el rizado murmurando insultos hacia el irlandés, que le contestaba con una risa. Louis se acomodó en la grande cama, mientras las voces de los chicos se perdían. Se tapó con al manta hasta la nariz y se aseguró que la puerta estaba cerrada. Se puso bocabajo, intentando tapar su boca con la almohada- simplemente por si las pesadillas lo hacían gritar. Suspiró un par de veces, pensando en su situación y luego, el sueño lo recogió en sus brazos.

 

 

 

 

 

Louis tenía frío y el corazón estaba bombeándolo rápidamente. No era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, solo podía saber que los gritos estaban saliendo de su garganta. Oscuridad y sombras, alguna risa que le daba miedo y luego situaciones que parecían irreales pero que lo estaban asustados. Luego, sintió una fuente de calor a su alrededor. Louis consiguió abrir sus ojos, transpirando y respirando fuertemente, intentando caer en cuenta que solo era una pesadilla.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la noche, mientras sentía el peso. Tenía unos grandes y cálidos brazos rodeándolo y unos rizos estaban chocando con su nuca y haciéndole cosquillas.

"Sh..." Susurró Harry, su aliento chocando contra la oreja de Louis, reconfortándolo. "Solo fue una pesadilla, estoy aquí."

Louis sintió como Harry tiraba de la manta hacia arriba y los tapaba a ambos. El rizado lo apretó un poco más, su brazo afianzado alrededor del pecho de Louis mientras acariciaba con su otra mano la piel del brazo desnuda del mayor.

"Harry..." Suspiró, pero el rizado volvió a callarlo, respirando con él, intentando que se tranquilizase.

"Solo ha sido una pesadilla," su tono conciliador, dormido y suave lo estaba calmando. "Estás bien, estás en mi casa. Estamos bien." Instó. "Ahora, duerme, Lou."

Louis se aseguró a su cuerpo, dejándose hacer. Sintiéndose extrañamente lleno y seguro. Se apretó más contra el pecho de Harry, que siguió dándole caricias hasta que volvió a caer al sueño.

Esa noche, Louis no volvió a tener ninguna pesadilla.


End file.
